The Rose Garden
by lirpa
Summary: Suppose Trieze didn't die in the war. What would his life be like afterwards? YAOI!!! Pairings: 1+2, 3+4, 5+6, 5+6+13, impled 5+13, 6+13


The Rose Garden (1/1)  
  
Dedication: The usual suspects, much love.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, they're owned by whoever owns them. I just play with them every once in a while.  
  
Distribution: My site, Chiaro's World, anyone else who wants it just ask.  
  
A.N: Trieze is not dead! This fic reflects that.  
  
The Rose Garden (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Trieze's POV*  
  
Only sitting in my garden can I really sort through all my feelings. It's so strange, the battle has been won, the Earth is at peace, and I should be happy. But I am not.  
  
It's strange, all that I have worked for I have achieved. All that I have dreamed of has come true. I should be happy, in truth I do not understand why I am not. All I know is that I'm not. I have everything, Lady Une is as loyal as ever, I have reestablished my friendship with both Wufei and Zechs. Both were such odd friendships, one would probably not even fit the conventional definition of the word friendship. But regardless of what everyone thinks they were my two best friends and they were also my two mortal enemies.  
  
War makes friends enemies and enemies friends. I have heard that somewhere, from someone who is probably dead now, killed by my men on some lonely battlefield.  
  
I have always wondered what they with put on my headstone, perhaps Trieze Kushrenada, the General Oz or Trieze Kushrenada the most confused man ever.  
  
It amuses me in the long hours I sit among the roses of my garden to think such things. They are not they things a normal man my age should be thinking of, but war changes men. I, myself, find myself much changed by the war, I think we all do.  
  
Every so often someone will stop by to speak with me, someone from the war who actually was a part of the war, who understands what I feel.  
  
Last week Quatre Winner stopped to speak with me about the war. The boy is a genius, there is no doubt of that. Perhaps he realizes that I am lonely out here on my estate, but unable to face the world after the destruction I caused. Even if he does not understand he always brings me news about the outside world, about the pilots, especially Wufei and Zechs. Perhaps he understands that it is best they forget about me, move on with their lives.  
  
Just last week Quatre told me that Wufei had moved in with Zechs. It struck me, as I was unaware they were involved in a relationship. Quatre told me that they hadn't been sure until the two announced it to all the Gundam pilots. I had told myself dozens and dozens of times that I would be happy for either of them entered into another relationship. Still, I was jealous, I'll admit that.  
  
Quatre always seems to sense exactly who I want to hear about, last time he visited me he told me about Lady Une as well as Wufei and Zechs. She doesn't know about then and Quatre is afraid what her reaction will be. I wrote her a letter so she would not become too abrasive around them. It would not do to remind them of their pasts with me when they are finally happy.  
  
I wish, sometimes, that I was able to shrug the war off as the others seem to have done. Heero and Duo are finally together, but even Lady Une could see that relationship developing during the war. The war has left me a tired old man, even though I am not yet thirty. Quatre tries to relieve some of the stress, I think, but he hasn't been all that successful.  
  
I know that he tries, the last time, the time he brought me the news of Wufei and Zechs, I was sitting in my garden, looking at the roses, just like I do everyday.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Trieze?' Quatre calls from the entrance to the garden.  
  
"I'm sitting at the table in the garden, Quatre," I call back.  
  
A moment later he appears, as cheery as ever.  
  
"So how goes life in the outside world?" I ask, as I always do.  
  
"Fine, you should come out and see sometime. They're rebuilding all the buildings that were destroyed during the war."  
  
"Maybe sometime later, I don't feel like I could face the outside world yet."  
  
"you have to get out sometime soon, Trieze," he chides gently.  
  
"But not yet."  
  
He sighs.  
  
"So tell me what's happening in the outside world," I demand.  
  
"Well Heero and Duo are finally getting married."  
  
"And you and Trowa?"  
  
"We're working on it."  
  
I smile.  
  
"And Wufei and Zechs moved in together," he continues.  
  
"Excuse me?" I can't believe what he's said.  
  
"Wufei moved into Zech's apartment," he repeats before he realizes, "Oh, I'm so sorry Trieze, I'd forgotten."  
  
"It's fin, Quatre. Really," I assure him. "I'm happy they found each other, they're both beautiful people."  
  
"Yes, they are," he agrees, smiling. "We're, Trowa and I are, worried about the Lady Une's reaction though She is exceedingly loyal to you."  
  
"Of course, I shall write a letter for herm explaining the situation to her."  
  
"Thank you, Trieze."  
  
"You're welcome, Quatre." *End Flashback*  
  
There are two colours of flowers in my rose garden. There are white roses and red roses. They represent my loves, the both of them. The white for Wufei, strong and pure in his convictions and beliefs. The red for Zechs, sp passionate and fiery, always full of motion and plans and power.  
  
I should probably send them a housewarming gift. Perhaps I should send them some flowers, perhaps some of my roses. It is the least I could do, although I do not wish to remind them of any unpleasant memories they associate with my person.  
  
Next time Quatre visits I shall ask his opinion on the matter, as well as for any details from the outside world.  
  
*Four days later*  
  
"Trieze?" Quatre calls from the door to the garden.  
  
"On the bench in the garden."  
  
A moment later he appears like an elf.  
  
"How are you, Trieze?" he asks brightly.  
  
"Quite well, Quatre."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre, how is life in the outside world?"  
  
"Well Lady Une is treating Zechs and Wufei with the utmost decorum. Zechs commented on how strange he finds it."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you..." I begin.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Should I send Zechs and Wufei a housewarming gift or would that cause more damage than good?"  
  
Quatre thinks for a moment before replying seriously, "I think you should, to show them that you don't mind."  
  
I laugh, but it is pained to ears. "I sincerely doubt that they would care, my friend."  
  
He smiles sadly, "I think you underestimate the pull of your memory."  
  
"Do they ask about me, Quatre? They must know you come to see me."  
  
"They know," he replies shortly.  
  
"Do they ask how I am, Quatre. Do they ask if I'm even still alive?" I ask, desperately.  
  
"No."  
  
"So they've forgotten about me," I reply, pained. "No, they speak of you from time to time, with fondness, I assure you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well ... it is nice to be remembered ... with fondness."  
  
"We all remember you with great fondness, Trieze. Heero and Duo asked me to invite you to their wedding."  
  
"I do not think that would be best. However, if they wish they many use the Garden."  
  
"I shall tell them that, Trieze. You have a truly beautiful garden."  
  
"Thank you, Quatre. It is a great source of pride for me, as you know."  
  
Quatre smiles at me, "As it should be, Trieze. And should they hold it here you can at least watch from your study while maintaining the distance you seem to need."  
  
I get off the bench to pace, stepping on fallen rose petals. "You try so hard to understand me, my friend, but you do not understand that there is not place for me in that world."  
  
"Nonsense. It is a world you helped to shape, Trieze. It is much more yours than it is most of the people on this planet's. You fought for this."  
  
"I know. And in fighting for it I distanced myself from it. I cannot function out there Quatre, not really. There is no war for me to fight anymore. I have no goal, no objectives. But at least here I have my roses."  
  
"Don't you ever get lonely?" Quatre asks gently.  
  
"Of course. But then I think of all the people in the outside world, Zechs and Wufei, you and Trowa, Heero and Duo, and I do not feel so alone."  
  
"Why not? I mean you don't see most of them."  
  
"Only you, Quatre. You are the only one who ever comes. Nevertheless, my sacrifice is doing some good. Look at yourself and Trowa, or Heero and Duo, or now Zechs and Wufei. You are all happy in this new world."  
  
"But you are not," Quatre observes.  
  
"No, but in the end it was worth it. Sometimes I think it would have been better that I died during the war, then I would not be left at these ends."  
  
"But Trieze ..." Quatre begins.  
  
I interrupt him with a smile, "No Quatre, it is true. Would you like to come with me as I prepare Zechs and Wufei's gift? They are inside the house, I cut them in preparation."  
  
"Your roses?" Quatre asks in wonder.  
  
"Yes, three dozen of my best. Equal numbers of white and red. It is an acceptable gift, I hope."  
  
"Of course it will be Trieze. But Lady Une said you never cut your roses." "Well, yes, as I a rule I try not to. But this is a special occasion. Do come inside, it won't take me long."  
  
*Quatre's POV*  
  
It's quite fascinating to watch Trieze work with the roses. He's already removed all the thorns so he spends the time arranging them to perfection. Then he adds a little cards and hands the whole bouquet to me, after he's wrapped them up of course.  
  
"I shall see you again next week?" he asks politely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good. Be careful with them, roses are not hardy flowers."  
  
"I will Trieze."  
  
"Goodbye then, Quatre."  
  
"Goodbye Trieze."  
  
He walks me out to my car and closes the door after me. When I feel the car begin to move under me I pull out the little card, after all the paper is not taped together.  
  
It has a border of roses, red and white. I somehow know Trieze has drawn it himself, and inside that border is a message. "Money can build a house, but it takes love to make it a home. Be happy. Trieze," I read aloud, and feel embarrasses for looking at something so personal.  
  
I instruct my driver to take me to Wufei and Zechs' apartment, and after quite a drive we arrive. I get out on my own and tell the driver not to wait, that I'll phone if I need a ride. I ring the buzzer, hoping one of them is home.  
  
"Yes?" Zechs' cultured voice rolls out of the intercom speaker.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Quatre." I hear the door unlocking. "Come right up. I'll tell Wufei you're here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I pull open the door ans take the elevator to the loft door. It's unlocked so I open it ans step inside.  
  
"Hello?" I call.  
  
"We're in the living room," Zechs calls back.  
  
I wander into the living room and Wufei takes a long look at the package in my arms.  
  
"What is that, Quatre?"  
  
I look down, "This is a housewarming gift."  
  
"But you've already given us a gift, "Wufei protests.  
  
"It isn't from me," I respond quietly.  
  
"Who then?" Zechs asks just as quietly.  
  
"Trieze. I'll just leave it here, although I would open it quickly."  
  
Wufei laughs harshly, "What is it? A bomb?"  
  
"No Wufei, and I can say as much as I watched him put it together. Nevertheless, it will not last."  
  
"Very well," Zechs sighs, let's get this over with."  
  
I wander into the kitchen and grab a vase, carry it to the tape and fill it with water.  
  
"Flowers?" Wufei asks, perhaps a but disappointed.  
  
"Roses," Zechs corrects.  
  
I come back carrying the vase carefully. so as to neither drop or spill. " Give there here please," I all but command.  
  
Zechs hands them over quickly and I arrange them as I had watched Trieze arrange the blooms before I set out.  
  
"There," I comment idly.  
  
"Why would he send us roses?" Wufei asks, curious despite himself.  
  
"Where did he get the, I wouldn't think that many stores still have them. It is getting near the end of the rose season, you know," Zechs comments.  
  
"I did not know bust I can assure you or their origin. They come from Trieze's gardens. I believe they are possibly the most beautiful gardens I have ever seen. Perhaps you will get to see them soon."  
  
"Oh." Wufei raises an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Well if Heero and Duo accept Trieze's invitation."  
  
"What invitation?" Zechs asks, practically vibrating with tension  
  
"To have their wedding in his gardens."  
  
"So he can attend," Wufei concludes. "How like him."  
  
"No," I admit, "He has no desire to attend. I do not fully understand him but I am trying to be a friend to him. He must be so lonely in that big house of his, all alone."  
  
"I'm sure the Lady goes to see him. How else would he have found out about us?" Zechs comments acidly.  
  
I can't stand it anymore. "As it stands the Lady Une does not know where Trieze is. He was informed of your new arrangement the same way he is informed of all the goings in of the people he calls his friends, through me."  
  
Wufei looks at me, "But why would you tell him?"  
  
"because he had a right to know. I told him today that you remembered him with fondness Wufei, do not make a liar out of me."  
  
Zechs looks uncomfortable for a moment before asking, "Is there anything we can get you?"  
  
"No, I really must be going. I'll just call my driver."  
  
"There's no need for that," Zechs insists.  
  
I look at him, really look at him, "Yes," I reply sadly, "I think there is. It is nice of you to act like I haven't just betrayed your trust in your estimation, but it does not cover the truth. Be careful of the flowers though, Trieze said they were his best. And you might look at the card, as well. Good day." I get up and while I'm standing in the foyer, getting my things together, shoes and jacket on, Wufei walks up.  
  
"How did you know there was a card?" he asks.  
  
"I watched Trieze wrap them at his invitation," I reply, pulling out my phone and calling my driver. He will be here soon. "Why? Was it rude or in bad taste?" I ask, knowing it was not. "Because that would not fit with the Trieze I know."  
  
Wufei looks uncomfortable, "No, it was not in bad taste."  
  
"Goos. If there is nothing else you need me for?" I leave it as a question.  
  
"How is he?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Trieze."  
  
"I could not compare him to the man you knew. As far as I can tell he is nothing like that man. He cannot stand to be part of society, he has no aim in life. Today he spoke of wishing he had died in the war. It was frightening, Wufei."  
  
Wufei can think of nothing to say in reply.  
  
Zechs calls out from the living room, "Your car is here, Quatre."  
  
'Thank you, Zechs," I reply. Turning to Wufei I add, "Take care of the flowers. In many ways they are Trieze right now, very fragile." I turn to go.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Wufei?"  
  
"We do remember him with fondness, and love."  
  
I smile at him, "It warms my soul to hear it."  
  
*Wufei's POV*  
  
I watch Quatre leave and reenter the living room to find Zechs staring at the card, eyes unfocused.  
  
"It hurts," I state simply.  
  
"It does," He agrees.  
  
"Quatre says that Trieze is not well. He worries about him, I think."  
  
"We all do, Wufei," Zechs replies.  
  
"Quatre more than others."  
  
Zechs looks up at me, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Quatre is the only one that knows the Trieze that was born after the war. He says it is frightening Zechs, frightening."  
  
Zechs looks at me seriously, "Did he say what was wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what frightens you, my love?" he almost purrs.  
  
"Something Quatre said."  
  
"What did he say, love?"  
  
"That Trieze wishes he had not made it through the war."  
  
Zechs starts. "He is sure?"  
  
"From the way Quatre spoke it was if Trieze brought it up in conversation. Quatre was shaken, Zechs,; I have very rarely seen that."  
  
"Nor I," Zechs agrees.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"What can we do?" Zechs replies simply.  
  
I sigh, "Nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry, love," Zechs sighs, "I miss him too."  
  
"I still love him," I cry.  
  
"I know love, I feel the same way. But what can we do? We don't even know where he is."  
  
"Nothing for now."  
  
*Heero and Duo's Wedding, the next summer*  
  
"I do," Duo repeats. Both Heero and Duo look radiant, especially among all these flowers. The aisles are carpeted in rose petals. There isn't a more romantic place in all the world.  
  
Trieze did not show up, but Quatre warned us that he would now. He is watching though, I can feel his gaze on the back of my neck, even if Quatre will neither confirm or deny it.  
  
Zechs often looks around, as if trying to find Trieze. while Quatre and Trowa follow the happy couple Zechs and I hang back.  
  
"His study?" Zechs suggests.  
  
"Most probably," I agree.  
  
We venture back to the house, silently and search through the first floor without luck. On the second floor we can hear him speaking to himself though, his voice growing louder as he comes closer to the stairs.  
  
Standing at the foot of the beautiful staircase we wait for him.  
  
"Oh," he gasps upon seeing us waiting for him. "What can I do for you?" he asks a moment later, he always was prone to brilliant recoveries.  
  
"Walk with us," Zechs commands.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In your rose garden, of course," Zechs replies easily. "Perhaps you can explain why there are only two colours of roses."  
  
Trieze smiles faintly, "Of course."  
  
He completes his descent and we head back out into the garden.  
  
"So why are there only two colours?" I ask, curious.  
  
"They mean something," Trieze replies, absently breaking off an white rose and handing it to me.  
  
"Watch for the thorns," he chides.  
  
We walk for a while until Trieze stops to pick a red rose which he hands with great care to Zechs.  
  
"They are very special, my roses," he tells us. "They are beautiful and kind. They die all too son though."  
  
"But what do they mean?" I ask impatiently.  
  
Trieze laughs, but it is a hollow sound. "I see Zechs has no more been able to cure you of your impatience than I was."  
  
I snort and Zechs sighs.  
  
"They are you, Wufei, and Zechs. one colour for each of you. As I am sure you have already guessed, Zechs."  
  
Zechs simply nods his head in acknowledgment.  
  
"So I am the white rose?" I ask, uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, pre and strong in your convictions."  
  
"Yes," I reply faintly.  
  
"And the red for me?" Zechs questions.  
  
"Passionate and fiery. Full of vitality. It is you, Zechs."  
  
"I suppose so," Zechs agrees doubtfully.  
  
"Do not sound so doubtful Zechs, I know of what I speak. I have spent much time thinking over the importance of the colours."  
  
"Yes," he agrees faintly.  
  
"Why don't you come to visit us, Trieze?" I ask.  
  
"I cannot go out there," he replies shortly.  
  
"Why not? You fought for the world rebuilding itself outside these walls."  
  
"Exactly. But there is nothing for me out there. The war shaped my life and without the war I have no purpose."  
  
"You have us!" I cry.  
  
He smiles gently, "No, you have each other."  
  
"Because of you," Zechs replies when I falter.  
  
Trieze raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Where would we be without you, Trieze? Still hating each other over stupid mistakes made in the past? It was you who taught us that what side you're on doesn't matter, that all that truly matters is the love we feel for each other, and for you."  
  
Trieze simply smiles.  
  
"Come with us, back into the world that you created."  
  
"There is nothing for me there, " he denies.  
  
"There us, Trieze, and we love you," I rebuke.  
  
He laughs a hollow laugh.  
  
"We love you," Zechs repeats, "We love you like you'll never understand. We love you with all our hearts."  
  
"Truly?" he asks faintly.  
  
"Truly," I agree. "We love you so much Trieze. Please come back with us. "  
  
He sighs, "I can try."  
  
Zechs laughs, "That's all we ask love, that's all we would ever ask."  
  
The End. 


End file.
